Fraudatio
by simlish
Summary: Haytham Kenway meets young lady Orellana Cohen, and her life suddenly takes a turn for the worst.


**Hello!**

**Yeah, I kind of feel REALLY bad because I haven't written in forever! I've just been so busy with schoolwork and orchestra and video games that I haven't had time to write at all!**

**For your troubles, here is a short story I made up about Haytham and his evilness within the Templar Order. Don't worry, I still love him, and all his beauty.**

**ROGUE COMES OUT TOMORROW TOO AND OMFG!**

**But really, enjoy this story. I love you all!**

A young woman was having afternoon tea outside in the cool summer's evening and Haytham Kenway stood in the shadows of the great oak tree in the unfamiliar town of Oxford.

The Grandmaster Templar moved his way towards the house, careful not to be seen by any familiar faces, if there was any. Haytham reached the gate and unlocked it and it creaked loudly. He winced. _Damn it! This bloody gate could get me caught too soon!_ Walking down the cobblestone path, Haytham arrived at the backyard and straightening his coat, stepped out from the shadows, revealing himself to the young lady.

The young woman looked up at Haytham and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She stood up quickly. "Excuse me sir, but what are you doing here?" she asked.

Haytham dipped his head in apology. "Sorry madam', but I seemed to have wandered into your backyard. I used to live here, you see." He gazed upon the ancient stone house and grimaced. "Along time ago…" Haytham let the hang in the air, hoping the woman would fall for his bait.

The woman smiled nervously, sensing his untruthfulness. Haytham cursed. _Shit! Could the woman really be onto me? _The lady, as if reading his thoughts, raised a single eyebrow. "Really now? I suppose you don't have much memory of this place since you lived here quite some time ago." Haytham shook his head. "No, no, I have vivid memories of this place."

Haytham faked a look of sadness and the lady touched him gently on the shoulders and voiced an apology. "I'm sorry…?" Haytham's name was unknown to the lady.

The Templar shook the lady off with a wave of his hand. "No need to apologize. Kenneth Prey is my name." lied Haytham. He bowed low, his ponytail almost touching the ground. Haytham stood up and looked inquiringly at the lady. "And yours?" he implored.

The lady smiled politely. "Orellana Cohen." Orellana extended her hand outwards in a friendly gesture and Haytham took her petite hand in his large one and gentle shook it. He smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

A comfortable silence fell on the pair, and it was soon broken by a little girl wandering into the backyard. At the sight of the little girl, Haytham fell into the shadows.

The little girl's eyes were filled with terror and she was crying. "Mother, mother, there are some unfriendly men in the front lawn!" Orellana picked her daughter up and soothed the terrified child. "Caroline, they're probably some pedestrians." she said.

Caroline shook her head. "No mother! They had swords and were breaking in!" Letting out a loud squeak, she jumped from her mother's arms and hid behind Orellana's legs. Two large husky men then emerged from the shadows. Orellana drew her daughter closer to her.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Orellana asked, her voice breaking. The two men did not say anything, but just continued to walk towards the trembling pair, swords in hand. Orellana looked back at Haytham, pleading. "Please, Kenneth, save me and Caroline."

But Orellana was only talking to an empty space, for Haytham had left the Cohen's house silently, sly like a fox. He now watched from the oak tree and he saw the two men, Julian and Nathan, members of the Templar order, murder Orellana Cohen. Caroline Cohen stared into the darkness as Julian and Nathan left her sobbing over her mother's dead body.

It was now or never, and Haytham ran over towards the Cohen's house, a mock surprise plastered onto his face. "Dear God, what happened?" Removing his hat, Haytham bent down next to Caroline, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Caroline was morbidly silent, and she ignored Haytham's question. Helping her up, Haytham guided Caroline towards the exit of the house's backyard. "Come with me; I have somewhere we can go." When Caroline didn't protest, Haytham continued to guide her. "It's a nice group I can take you to." Haytham decided to ask her one more question.

"Have you ever heard of the Templar order?"

**Well, that escalated quickly. **

**I hope you enjoyed that little short story, and I will finish Utraque Unum, but I have writer's block. It's currently Connor's birthday (spoilers) and I can't think of an appropriate "present" for him (aka. story plot).**

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**Simlish**


End file.
